The Implications of a Shapeshifter
by Soanart
Summary: The Titans wake one by one to discover something... different about their green-skinned teammate. One shot.


**The Implications of a Shapeshifter**

I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters

Hello all, and welcome to my first foray into writing fanfiction. This _is_ just a one shot, to get my feet wet more than anything else. One day when I have more experience I may repost this story as something a bit more serious, or just, you know, as an actual story. Let me know if that's what you'd like.

That said, I hope you'll all read and enjoy.

* * *

Robin woke with bleary eyes from a long night of researching a new criminal. Still, even though he was late to bed he was early to rise- normally the first one up despite the long nights.

He walked into the large hall that served as the kitchen/living room and sighed as he saw there was a video-game on the TV and a head of spiky green hair just above the back of the couch. Beast Boy probably pulled an all nighter playing games again, though something seemed... off. He shook it off though and started the coffee maker, deciding to reprimand the shapeshifter later- sleep was _very_ important in their line of work, even just getting a few hours was better than nothing.

Some poured coffee later, Robin started making his breakfast. As he was scrambling his eggs he heard the game pause and a rather long yawn. Approaching footsteps coming from the direction of the TV stopped as the fridge opened. Hearing the fridge close, Robin looked up while taking a sip of coffee- and promptly spit it out on his green skinned teammate in shock.

"EW! Gross! Dude, what was that for?!"

* * *

Cyborg woke as he always did- refreshed and hungry after a night of recharging and running a systems diagnostic. He smirked as he remembered last night. He may have got his butt handed to him by that new villain, but before that he had been the one kicking Beast Boy's butt at Super Ultra Racers 4!

Chuckling to himself he almost didn't notice his green skinned teammate walking down the hallway towards him, smelling of coffee. About to gloat to the changeling about his victory the previous night he stopped in open mouthed shock at the sight.

Said shapeshifter gave him a strange look before entering the bathroom.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Raven stopped meditating, which she did every morning, when her stomach growled. Deciding it was time for breakfast, she lowered herself from where she'd been floating, legs crossed in the air over her bed.

Approaching the kitchen/living room, she could swear she heard snickering, the sounds growing louder as she got closer. She was starting to get annoyed; just _what_ was so funny?

Entering the kitchen, she was about to voice her annoyance when she was grabbed from behind with a mechanical hand covering her mouth.

"Shh, We don't think Beast Boy's realized it yet." Cyborg whispered, letting go of Raven.

"Realized _what?_ " Raven growled, noticing the shapeshifter at the stove, no doubt making tofu. She was about to call out to ask just _what_ was going on when Beast Boy turned and- her mind went blank for a moment. Then…she couldn't help it, she snickered too.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Despite sleeping in, Starfire woke bright eyed and full of energy, excited as always, looking forward to spending another day with her friends.

Walking into the kitchen though, she noticed something odd. Robin and Cyborg were snickering and chuckling to themselves and even Raven was hiding a smirk behind the tea she was drinking. She could see Beast Boy's head sticking above the back of the couch.

"Friends, what is so funny?" Starfire questioned.

"Go ask Beast Boy." Robin said around his snickers.

"Yeah, go ask him." Cyborg said, still chuckling as well.

Feeling some worry in her stomachs as she walked towards and around the couch, Starfire wondered if Cyborg had pulled the prank on Beast Boy.

Finally standing in front of Beast Boy, Starfire failed to notice her fellow Titans standing behind her, cameras at the ready. She was too shocked to speak.

"WHAT?! Why does everyone keep giving me those looks!?" The shapeshifter shouted.

"Umm, Beast Boy you are… a girl." Starfire said hesitantly. At least that's how it appeared, with the shapeshifter now having softer features, with fuller lips and slightly rounder eyes. Their hair, while still short and spiky, was just a bit longer than it had been the previous night. Most prevalent of all, though, were the breasts the changeling now had.

"So? Wait, that's why you guys have been acting so strange? Jeez, I thought I had a pimple or something." Upon seeing the Titans' freshly shocked faces the changeling quickly pulled out a camera from behind her back and snapped a picture before breaking down in laughter. "You should see the looks on your faces."

The laughter snapped Robin out of his shock, he rubbed his fingers on his temple. "Beast Boy, _how_ and _why_ are you a girl?"

"Actually, I was thinking of going by Beast _Girl_ now. As for how, do you know how many androgynous animals there are in the animal kingdom? 'Cause let me tell you dude, there are a few." The newly named Beast Girl explained. "Gender doesn't have a lot of personal meaning to me. As for why… well, I was really just a boy cause Mento wanted a son. I felt like changing it up."

Still relatively shocked, the Titans decided they needed some time to process this and dispersed.

* * *

 **This being my first foray into writing fanfiction I am borderline desperate to know how I did, so reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
